Episode 531
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=612 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Luffy |rating= |rank= }} "Ryugu Palace! Brought by the Shark They Saved" is the 531th episode of the the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Long Summary The episode starts out with a flashback, showing how Ishilly and her friends were captured by Caribou. The flashback ends with Caribou saying how he should thank the Straw Hats for taking him to "Treasure Island". Back in the present, Fukaboshi and his brothers, along with their guards, are talking to Madam Shyarly about her prediction. Fukaboshi, after discussing the matter with some of the Fishman islanders, decides to find and put the Straw Hats into custody. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats, and their friends, discuss amongst themselves and King Neptune. Eventually, Neptune tells them that their swordsman, Zoro (the king mispronounces his name though, causing Usopp and Nami to correct him and nearly fall of Megalo), has arrived at the Ryugu Palace before them and that he had rudely requested to have some sake to drink while awaiting his crew. Luffy, after Nami and Usopp nearly fell off Megalo, asks Nami where Franky and Robin are. Nami replies that Franky is looking for the relatives of his old shipwright master Tom, he wants to tell the family how much Tom ment to him. Robin replied that she is going to find some information on history of Fishman Island, and possibly, something related to the Poneglyphs. After the flashback ends, The group enters the palace and are taken back by its beauty. Upon entering the inside, everyone (mostly the King) are welcomed by an array of guards. The king then tells the Straw Hats to enjoy themselves, however, a voice scolds Neptune for going out without an escort. Everyone is in shock as they watch the king get scolded. Neptune tells the voice, which turns out to be one of Neptunes ministers, that he brought the Straw Hats for the banquet and asks if his daughter, Princess Shirahoshi, is okay. The two ministers then tell him that "it" happened again, Neptune raises his voice, telling them how important it is to keep the Princess calm, which leads to Neptune getting scolded again. The Minister of the Left then tells the king that a message from his son, Fukaboshi came in, the minister then remarks on how important it is. During this whole commotion, Luffy sneaks away, following the smell of food in the distance. He eventually comes to a large door, which a guard is placing two big carts full of food in. Luffy sneaks past the guard, which is easy to do since the guard much larger than him, and opens the large door into the room. Luffy tries to use his nose to guide him in the dark room to find the food, but as he's making his way towards the food, he ends up on what he thinks to be coral. He remarks on how practically everything on Fishman Island is made of coral and precedes to bouncy on the "coral' remarking how it feels like pudding. A voice calls out and a light is turned on, Luffy, after falling off the "coral" then see's the Mermaid Princess, who is vastly larger then him. Luffy then comments on the mermaids size, while the princess askes what Luffy was doing on her body. Shirahoshi then asks if Luffy is here to kill her like all the other assassins. She makes of futile attempt to scare Luffy by telling him who she's related to, but she eventually starts to cry. As Luffy is dodging her tears, the episode ends with Luffy remarking on the princess's attitude. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *The scene of Nami, Franky, and Robin splitting up is shown in the anime. *In the manga, bubbly coral wasn't introduced until after Hody's take over at the palace. Trivia *Since "Hatchan's Sea Floor Stroll" was never animated, this is Octopako's first appearance in the anime. Site Navigation Category:Episodes